ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxtrot
Foxtrot (フォックストロット, Fokkusutrotto) is a Pirate living in the Grand World who is currently not a part of any ship's crew. He has a "pet" monkey named Johnny (ジョニー, Jonī) who is a Devil Fruit user. Appearance Foxtrot has a scar on the left side of his face, under his ey. He has red hair, his left eye is green and his right eye is covered by a triangular eyepatch with a skull on it. He wears a dark blue bandanna, a dark blue coat with the left sleeve torn off with part of the sleeve held on at the bicep with a brown belt. Under the coat he wears a white tank top. Foxtrot also has two gold hoop earrings and wears dark blue pants and black boots. He is slim, with slight muscular build and is about average in height and weight. Johnny is a small monkey, with brown fur, his left eye is brown and his righ eye is covered by a plain black eyepatch. He has a gold loop earring in his left ear. Personality Foxtrot is a calm and calculating man who has a plan for every situation. He also has a tendancy to lie, as he changes the story he tells about his past every time, even telling a different story to the same person in the same day. His reasons for changing stories change just as often. Johnny is a playful and mischievious little creature who likes to play games and steal things. Foxtrot has said that Johnny's always been like that. Johnny's personality does change drastically when he activates the powers of the Devil Fruit that he has eaten. The playful and mischievious little monkey turns into a violent and angry large gorilla who pummels whoever angered him into the ground. History At some point in time, Foxtrot had become a pirate and had been a part of a crew. Some time after that, he wound up marooned on an island and wounded, where he found and befriended Johnny. Foxtrot was on that island for about a year, in which time he explored the entire island with Johnny and the two of them happened across a Devil Fruit on the island. Foxtrot, knowing what it was from all the rumors, went to eat it, but Johnny, who thought they were playing a game, got to the Devil Fruit before Foxtrot and ate it. Since then, Johnny has had the ability to transform himself into a gorilla, so Foxtrot named the Devil Fruit Johnny had eaten the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Gorilla, assuming that it was a Zoan-type. However, Foxtrot has said that he's never really been sure as to whether or not the Devil Fruit really was a Zoan-type or if it was a Paramecia-type instead. How they got off the island is unclear, as Foxtrot changes the story every time he's asked. Synopsis Equipment Cutlass: a short, thick saber, with a slightly curved blade sharpened on the cutting edge, and a hilt featuring a solid cupped guard. Daggers: Foxtrot keeps several of these hidden on his body at all times. All the daggers look identical and are simple and nondescript in design. The only real noteworthy thing to mention about these daggers is the shear number he has. Various Guns: Foxtrot mostly keeps pistols on his person, but he is capable of using any kind of gun that he gets his hands on. Though he weilds daggers more often, he is just as deadly with any kind of gun. Powers and Abilities Foxtrot Expert Swordsman: With his unknown amount of time on the seas, with his sailing past, Foxtrot is very capable of attacking, defending and any other use of a blade one could think of. His stories on his past make it completely unclear as to how he gained these abilities. Expert Marksman: Like with his swordsmanship, it is unclear as to how Foxtrot gained his level of skill with guns, but he is a very skilled marksman who can accurately hit his targets 9 times out of 10 as he often puts it. Expert Knife Thrower: Foxtrot demonstrates his knife throwing abilities to earn extra cash, usually through bets. He is far more accurate with throwing knives than he is with guns. Again, with his constant changing of his history, it is unclear how he became so proficient at this. Johnny Devil Fruit: Johnny has eaten the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Gorilla (猿猿の実, モデル：ゴリラ, Monkey Monkey Fruit, Model Gorilla), a Zoan-type Devil Fruit. This, given the name, allows Johnny to transform himself into a large and physically powerful gorilla. *'Enhanced Strength' Master Thief: The little monkey is an extremely capable thief who can still valuables off of the victim's person without them realizing it. All the money that Foxtrot and Johnny have been living off of since they got off of the island has been stolen from travelers and locals alike. While many people are suspicious that it is Johnny who's stealing their money, no one has any definitive proof. Trivia *It is ment to be a joke that Johnny (a monkey) has eaten a Devil Fruit that allows him to turn himself into a Gorilla (a large monkey) Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User